Sometimes, I Wish You Never Woke Up
by sweetatoo
Summary: AU. He's the master of the house and she's his chief maid. Their relationship is full of tension, aversion and fascination. Inside the beautiful mansion, there's this hidden secret that even the Master doesn't know about, and his maid has vowed a long time ago to protect him. What can that secret be? Is there lurking danger? And what is she trying to protect him from and how?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When I was reading the story "It Would Be Better If You Never Woke Up" by **AverageLucas**, I had this interesting idea bounce around my head, and soon demand to be written. I then messaged AverageLucas and asked if I could borrow his/her concept, as well as the setting, and he/she was kind enough to let me :) So, that is how the story came to be born, from a mere, fascinating concept. If you hadn't read that story by AverageLucas yet, then I suggest you give it a try because it's a quite cute one-shot :) Anyway, roll down and I hope you'll enjoy the story! Thank you for reading! And remember, reviews are like a healthy diet for fanfiction writers :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

'

_Once, there were a boy and a girl, and they met just like any other boys and girls did. Well, maybe not quite…_

_"Lelouch," a soft voice was saying. "Come here." A ten-year-old boy followed said voice._

_A girl around his age, maybe a few years younger, was standing there, next to an older woman whose hand she was clinging onto. Her eyes studied the couple as they approached._

_"This is Lucy, our new chief maid since you know that Alexis has retired recently due to old age," Lelouch's mother said, addressing the other older woman._

_Lucy bowed. "It's my honor to serve you."_

_"And here is her daughter. C.C., am I right?"_

_"Yes, madam."_

_Lelouch turned his eyes upon said girl and was met by those round, mysterious golden orbs staring right back at him. She simply did a curtsy and said nothing. Even her face showed no emotions, and for that instant, Lelouch suddenly developed a strange mix of aversion and fascination toward her._

'

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open then squinted against the bright sunlight shining in through the window's drawn curtains.

Blinking, he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You're awake," came a quiet voice next to him. Lelouch didn't have to look to know who it was that spoke.

"Ah. Why is it so bright today?" murmured he.

"It's the beginning of summer. What do you expect? Snow and rain and gloomy weather?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth and frowned. He was quite used to her ways of speaking that sometimes he wasn't completely bothered by them. Key words are "sometimes" and "completely."

"It would be better that you never woke up," said C.C., her voice completely void of emotions.

He shot her a dark look. "Seriously, if you really wish to see me dead then why do you keep serving me?"

"Because that was my mother's wish."

C.C.'s arms were outstretched and on them lay Lelouch's neatly folded clothes. The latter sighed as he stood up.

"I trust you will put this on yourself." That should have come out as a question, but instead it sounded like a statement.

Lelouch's eyebrows twitched. "Of course, I'm not a baby."

"Even older men are spoiled sometimes, especially your kind."

"Really, C.C., I can never fathom why you haven't run away already," Lelouch said through gritted teeth as he put on his morning attire.

"Hm, I cannot lie and say the thought hasn't crossed my mind," smirked the green-haired girl. She had her back to him and was busy looking out the window down at the garden beyond.

"And let me guess. Again, your mother's wish for you to not run away."

"Of course."

A weary sigh escaped his lips. It was only eight, he assumed, in the morning and already a headache was pounding inside his skull.

"Let's go," announced Lelouch. C.C. turned around and followed him out of the room.

'

The table in the dining room was already set when Lelouch arrived.

"Master," acknowledged an old, grey-haired and well-dressed butler. He was standing by a beautifully crafted, wooden chair at one end of the long table on which plates of bagels, sandwiches, cheese and butter were laid.

Lelouch nodded at his personal butler before setting into said chair. C.C. withdrew into her spot on the other side of it. Reaching for a plate and a bagel, Lelouch said to Kellard, the butler: "Is everything ready for my sister?"

"Yes, sir. Everything's set, and if I were correct, Miss Nunnally should arrive before dinner's time," answered Kellard.

"Dinner's time?" Lelouch frowned slightly as he spread butter on his bagel. "Why so late?"

"It appears that Miss Euphemia has a surprise for Miss Nunnally, so she's phoned here earlier this morning saying that your sister will be kept later than the appointed time."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

A sigh escaped Lelouch's lips. "Well, if that's the case then it can't be helped." Turning to C.C., he said, "Make sure all of her favorite foods are ready by dinner's time."

"Of course. Who do you take me for? An irresponsible chief maid?"

Kellard's face turned a shade paler at his colleague's response, but Lelouch just chuckled. He knew she was responsible, and again, he was so quite used to her way of speaking that it didn't entirely bother him.

After breakfast, Lelouch withdrew to his study room. Occasionally, C.C. would pop in to bring him some tea and snacks, but most of the time, he spent his time alone reading.

'

It was time for dinner.

All the foods were beautifully laid out on the table in the dining hall. Candles shone brightly on the wall and a chandelier on the ceiling gave off a mesmerizing light.

"Where's Nunnally?" asked Lelouch worriedly.

Suddenly, the door to the hall opened and in stepped Kellard. He bowed.

"My apologies, sir," said Kellard respectfully. "There seems to be a road block from Miss Euphemia's house to here, and it would take them a whole night if they were take a detour-"

"Is Nunnally okay?" cut in Lelouch impatiently, and Kellard nodded.

"Yes, sir," he continued. "It's a simple road block by some construction, and you know the way from Miss Euphemia's house to here is quite difficult, let alone some other unknown routes."

"Where are they now?" asked Lelouch.

"They're on their way back, sir."

"If only Euphemia had kept the appointment's time, none of this would have happened," murmured Lelouch through gritted teeth. "I haven't seen Nunnally in a week!"

"You'll see her tomorrow, Lelouch," said C.C.

The raven-haired teen massaged his temples. "I don't feel like eating anymore," said he as he stood up. "Kellard, will you be kind enough to tell me if my sister calls?"

"Yes, sir." The butler bowed as his master exited the room, with C.C. following closely behind.

"This is unbelievable," said Lelouch as he slipped into his dressing-gown. He and C.C. went back to his room and he would remain there until Kellard informed him of his sister's safe return. "And I have such a big surprise to welcome her back with. To think that she won't be here until tomorrow."

"There's nothing they could do about it. Really, Lelouch, I think you're overreacting," said C.C.

He shot her a look. "I'm not overreacting."

"You surely are. Look, your sister has been with you ever since she was born. When was the last time that you've ever let her out of your sight?"

The raven-haired teen stammered for a second. C.C. smirked triumphantly. "Exactly what I thought," she said nonchalantly. "You're just a big, old, over-protective brother, Lelouch. Let the girl have some fun while her youth is still there, eh?"

"My sister's too innocent to… 'have some fun.' That's such a wrong choice of words, C.C."

"You think too much."

"My sister will have everything she wants as long as I am there to protect her."

"More like wrecking her love life," mumbled C.C.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Now, Lelouch," said C.C. as she handed him a cup of tea. "Drink this and it'll calm your hormones down." The raven-haired teen shot her another dark look before obediently taking the cup from her hand, which contained green tea with a touch of milk and honey, and sipped from it.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked C.C.

"Just inform me when my sister calls. Good night, C.C.," said Lelouch as he leaned back in his chair with the pillow cushioning the back of his head, and picking up a book, he started reading.

"Good night," said C.C. as the door closed behind her.

"How's Master holding up?" The butler's voice startled C.C. a bit. She turned around and saw him standing by a small table nearby, on which a vase full of beautiful tulips was put.

"He's okay."

"Did he drink his tea?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good." Kellard let out a sigh of relief before continuing. "I already told the other maids to put the food away."

"Thank you, Kellard."

"Good night, C.C."

"Good night."

The mansion was quiet once again.

'

C.C. was drawing the window's curtains the next day when Lelouch gave a grunt from the bed's direction.

"Are you awake?" asked C.C. as she turned around to face him.

"Yes," he grunted and sat up. "What day is today?"

"June 23rd," answered C.C. "Summer's begun."

"Has it?" He squinted at the sunrays coming through the glass windows. "It's so bright."

"Of course. If you wish to see gloomy, cloudy weather, then I suggest you move to the North or South Pole."

He grunted again. "Do you like this kind of weather, C.C.?" asked Lelouch.

The green-haired girl shrugged. "I don't have a specific preference. To me, they all look the same and feel the same." Seeing his slightly puzzled expression, she elaborated, "Why should the weather matter if I don't even bother going out?"

"I see."

"Breakfast is ready for you," said C.C., handing him a set of new clothes. Lelouch quickly got dressed.

"Let's go," he announced and she followed him out.

'

The table was set like yesterday, with plates of bagels and butter and cream and bread, and jars of milk and water.

"Morning, sir," said Kellard.

"Morning, Kellard," nodded Lelouch at his butler. "Is everything ready for Nunnally?" asked he as soon as he sat down in the familiar chair at the head of the table.

"Yes, sir. She will be coming around dinner's time," answered Kellard.

"Dinner's time? Why so late?"

"Miss Euphemia is going to take Miss Nunnally shopping in the morning, and she believes it will take them a whole day."

"But Nunnally already has so much clothes!" exclaimed Lelouch.

C.C. rolled her eyes. "It's not just clothes that draw girls to shopping, Lelouch," she said. "You really don't know anything, do you? I'm sure Euphie is planning to give Nunnally some cosmetics lessons."

Lelouch choked on his coffee. "Cosmetics? Why does she need such thing?" he almost screeched. C.C. stifled a chuckle and replied, "How old is she, Lelouch?"

"Eighteen. You know that, C.C. She's a year younger than you."

"Exactly, and since I am a mere maid, I cannot wear makeup. However, a pretty girl like Nunnally who has a royal status is allowed such thing, am I right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"It's time she came of age, Lelouch," smirked C.C. at his baffled expression. "She's already pretty, so I'm sure with all the makeup on, she'll look so beautiful that no boys can resist her."

Within a second, Lelouch was already out of his chair, out of the dining hall, and flew to where the phone was, which was located on a small, high table near the kitchen's doors.

"C.C.!" hissed Kellard as he walked briskly after his master. "What are you doing?"

The girl simply shrugged. "It's fun teasing him. Come on, Kellard, it's already too dull around here. We need some ah, amusement."

"Not like this! What-" he stopped mid-sentence when they finally caught up to the panting raven-haired teen, who was furiously dialing a number on the phone. C.C. only stood there smirking with her arms crossed across her chest, while Kellard looked like he was going to have a heart attack any second.

"Hello? Hello?" Lelouch was speaking into the receiver. "Nunnally? Oh, Euphie. It's me, Lelouch. Where's Nunnally? May I speak to her?"

"…"

"Ah, Suzaku took her out for a morning walk. I see. Well, it's nothing. It's just…" He bit down on his lower lip before continuing. "Make sure you keep a watch on her, Euphie. Don't let her do anything… wild. Yes, keep her ah, within your reach. She's still very innocent if you know what I mean."

"…"

"Yes, yes, I understand. I know. You're a good girl… What? No! I didn't mean anything by it."

"…"

"Okay." He smiled ruefully. "You'll have her back by tonight, right?"

"…"

"Thank you, Euphie. I'll see you later."

Putting down the receiver, Lelouch glared at C.C. who looked as calm as a person attending a boring therapy session.

"Master…" It was Kellard who broke the silence. But even he didn't quite know what to say.

A sigh escaped Lelouch's lips. "You know where to find me," muttered he as he strolled away, in the direction of his study room.

Kellard and C.C. exchanged a glance before the latter shrugged, turned around and walked away.

"He eats like a cat. He never finishes his food," commented the green-haired girl with her back to the butler.

'

Night came.

"Where's Nunnally?" asked Lelouch impatiently as he glanced his watch and eyed the delicious-looking foods on the long table in the dining hall.

C.C. was twirling a strand of her long, lime-green hair when Kellard opened the door and walked in.

"Sir," he said respectfully. "There's been a development."

"What?" Lelouch's eyes became sharp as he turned them upon the butler.

"Well, there's been some road construction, and Miss Euphemia has just called to inform that they won't be able to make it tonight."

"Is Nunnally okay?" asked Lelouch worriedly.

"Yes, sir. It's a simple construction, but since the detours are quite dangerous at night, Sir Suzaku proposed that they should go home and try tomorrow."

An exasperated sigh escaped Lelouch's lips. "If only they had kept with the appointment's time, this wouldn't have happened."

"There's nothing they could do about it now, Lelouch," said C.C. calmly.

"Fine," muttered Lelouch. "You're sure Nunnally's alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be in my room. Inform me when my sister has returned safely."

As he and C.C. exited the room, the latter exchanged a look with the butler. The dining hall's door closed quietly behind them.

"This is unbelievable," said Lelouch as he slipped into his dressing-gown. "To think that-"

"You're overreacting, Lelouch," said C.C as she dutifully made tea for him while he got dressed.

"I'm not overreacting."

"Yes you are. You'll see her tomorrow. Now drink this."

Lelouch shot her a frustrated look before taking the cup from her hand, from which he drank.

"You'll let me know if my sister calls?"

"I'll silently keep the news to myself and snuggle with it when I sleep."

"C.C." His voice spoke volumes of threat.

She rolled her eyes, opening the door. "Of course. Good night, Lelouch."

"Good night, C.C." He leaned back in his chair, with the back of his head cushioned by a pillow and an open book in his hand. C.C. closed the door quietly behind her.

She was leaning against the closed door. Her loosely tied hair was hanging about her, and her bangs drooped down to obscure the upper half of her face, concealing her pretty eyes. She remained like that for second before pushing herself off the door, and walking toward the kitchen.

"I can't believe this." A voice from within stopped her in her tracks.

"Shush, lower your voice!" another sounded.

Two maids gossiping to each other was something C.C. was used to, and thus something that she hardly cared about, but this time she wanted to hear it through.

"I mean, she's our age for crying out loud! Why she gets to boss us around is something I can't understand."

"That's because her mother used to be a chief maid here, and when she died, C.C. succeeded her."

"Well, that makes sense. But explain this to me. When we all have to-"

"Shush! Lower your voice, would you?"

The voice was considerably lowered. C.C. had to scoot closer to the door and pressed herself against the wall directly to the right of said door to be able to hear better.

"When we all have to be respectful toward the Master, I don't get why she acts so casually with him and he never seems to be bothered by it!"

A sigh. "That's because they're like childhood friends."

"Eh! Childhood friends?"

"Well, technically no. But they met when they were kids, from what I heard, and apparently back then, the parents weren't too hard on rules and traditions, so they got close, and that's just how it is."

"I don't think it's fair."

"Why?" A giggle was heard. "You're jealous?"

"No! Well… yes, maybe… Yes! I'm jealous. She's so stubborn, cold, distant, disrespectful, sarcastic, yet he considers her a friend? I'm like the total opposite of her and he never gives me a second look." A sigh. "He smiles, yes. Oh, his smiles…"

"Stop dreaming, Angela! You crazy girl. You're just a maid, so know your place."

"She's a maid, too!"

"A chief maid." And in stepped C.C., freezing the girls on the spot in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" said C.C. coldly. Her cool and deadly tone was an equivalent to the poison of a most dangerous snake. "You think you can just stand there and gossip all day long? If that's really what you want, I suggest you go pack right away and look for a different job, because we do not want slackers here in this house."

"We're sorry, C.C.!" the girls said in reunion.

C.C.'s icy glare pierced through their faces so violently that one of them almost burst into tears, while the other glanced down and fidgeted with her hands.

"If I ever hear you speak out of line like this again, you'll find your belongings in the street." With that, C.C. turned on her heels and walked away. Before she exited the kitchen however, she stopped and spoke without turning around. "Did you clean the dining hall yet?"

"N-No, C.C."

"Then get to it." Once again, her icy tone sent the two girls stumbling out of the kitchen.

C.C. sighed. Maids and their useless, fruitless gossips… They never learned.

'

When her internal clock chimed six in the morning, C.C. opened her eyes and sat up. She was always the first one to wake up in this household. Quickly changing into her maid's outfit, C.C. opened the door to her quarters and walked along the long corridor, stopping occasionally to open the curtains, thus allowing morning's light to shine through and brightening the hallway.

When she reached his room, she soundlessly opened the door as to not wake him.

The room was dark and there was a lump on the bed, indicating he's still sound asleep. C.C. crept forward, picked up the teacup and his book on the bedside table. Then suddenly, she stopped.

He looked so serene just lying there and sleeping. His handsome face showed no pains or emotions. Sincerity seemed to emit from his delicate features. His even breathing and the slow, steady rise of his chest fascinated her to the point that it made her bend down on both knees, resting her folded arms on the edge of his bed for support, and her eyes merely studied the way he peacefully inhaled and exhaled.

Reaching out a hand to brush his long bangs away, she could now clearly see his long, dark lashes. They're just so still…

"Sometimes, I wish you never woke up," whispered to C.C.

To her surprise, Lelouch's eyelids fluttered open. She quickly drew back into a standing position.

He was rubbing his eyes sleepily when she asked, "You're awake, Lelouch?"

"Ahh. Is it still night? It's so dark in here."

"Don't be silly. I just haven't drawn the curtains yet." C.C. quickly gathered the teacup and his book to put them away before walking back toward the windows.

All of sudden, the room was filled with bright light.

Lelouch was feeling groggy. He kept touching the side of his head.

"Are you okay?" asked C.C.

"Yeah, I'm fine," mumbled Lelouch. He still hadn't left the bed.

"Clearly you're not, so stop acting all tough and tell me what's wrong."

"It's just my head. I don't know why but I think I'm having a headache."

C.C. stilled for a second before replying. "It's probably your imagination. Don't worry about it." When she saw that he didn't budge, she couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Are you going to act like a baby now and want me to dress you?"

"D-Don't be absurd!"

"Then get dressed already. Your clothes are on your bedside table."

While he was changing, C.C. took a look at her tray and her brows shot up slightly. Perhaps she did put a bit too much last night…

'

"What's wrong with the Master?" Kellard spoke quietly to C.C., who was standing next to him, while Lelouch was grumpily and slowly spreading blueberry jam onto his bread.

"What do you mean?" C.C. said all innocently.

"He's a bit… down, I suppose."

"Ah, I put a little bit in too much last night."

"C.C.!"

Lelouch glanced back. Kellard smiled awkwardly. The former turned around and resumed his activity.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again," murmured C.C.

"You could've killed him," hissed Kellard through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I know. I'm aware of that. But he's still alive and healthy, isn't he?"

A resigned sigh escaped the old butler's lips. Suddenly, sounds of a phone ringing resonated throughout the mansion.

"I'll get it," said Kellard as he quickly excused himself and exited the room.

All was quiet for about two minutes, then it was Lelouch who broke it: "Where's the newspaper?"

"Now that you mentioned it, the newspaper boy seems to be late today," replied C.C. nonchalantly.

Lelouch's raven brow rose slightly. "He's never late before."

"Who knows? Maybe news is slow these days." C.C. shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Would you mind bringing me the newspaper when it does come?"

"No, I wouldn't."

Silence ensued. Until it was Kellard this time that broke it. Coming into the room, he looked a bit breathless and more excited for C.C.'s taste. She regarded the older man oddly.

Even Lelouch noticed it. "What is it, Kellard?" he asked with his finished bread in his hand.

"It's your family, sir." Kellard took a deep breath, composed himself before finishing his sentence. "They're coming tomorrow."

'

"This isn't good," murmured the old butler as he and C.C. stood by one of the windows in the corridor connecting the dining hall and the kitchen. Outside, in the nicely trimmed and beautifully decorated garden beyond, Lelouch was sitting under the shades of a huge oak tree, a book in his hand. No matter how much the sun wanted to, its light couldn't touch the man's frame.

C.C. didn't say anything immediately. Her gaze was glued to the boy on the other side of the glass.

"Does the rest of his family know?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think so. Charles and Marianne don't want others to know about what happened. They think it a disgrace to the Britannia name."

"Parents of the year, huh. So beside them, no one else knows?"

"No, they want to keep it a secret, and god help us, they would have our heads if it were spilled!"

"I couldn't care less about what they want." C.C. turned her sharp gaze on the butler, causing him to shrink slightly. Her voice was icy and hard when she spoke next, "I made a promise with my mother a long time ago that I would protect him, and so I will. Nothing will stand between me and my duty."

"That's easy for you to say, C.C.," said Kellard meekly. "I'm afraid I can't be as strong and resolute as you." He took a deep breath. "But I know where my loyalty lies, and it lies here with him, so I will do everything in my power to protect him." A warm smile stretched out on the thin man's lined face.

C.C. nodded in gratefulness.

"Do you think his friends will come as well since it's a big reunion?"

"I feel like he will want to invite them," Kellard said.

"He's not the type to dwell in a lavish lifestyle. However, it will wave off suspicion if we had some help."

"What kind of help?"

C.C. looked at her colleague from the corner of her eye and smirked mysteriously.

'

"Ah, it's me, Sir Suzaku," Kellard said into the phone's receiver. "You see, we have a problem and we are in dire need of your help, and we would appreciate it very much if you could provide it-"

"Can you please hurry up?" said C.C. in a low voice while tapping her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor. "He'll question as to where we've been."

"Right." Kellard cleared his throat. "You see, Sir Suzaku, Master's family is coming over to visit tomorrow… Yes, his whole family… That's exactly it. No one knows about what happened… I swear that's the truth. That's why it'll help tremendously if you could come, Sir Suzaku. Oh and bring Miss Euphemia, too."

A pause.

"Milly Ashford?"

"That's his other close friend," said C.C. "She's good."

"Then yes, by all means, Sir Suzaku." A bright smile broke out on Kellard's face. "Thank you so much, sir! The starting time is…"

'

"This is unbelievable," grumbled Lelouch. "I have such a big surprise for her homecoming, and she won't be here until tomorrow!"

"Are you going to change into your pajamas or not?"

"Are you even listening to me, C.C.?"

"Yes, of course, _sir_. But right now, I'm not in the mood so either you get dressed quickly so I can go to sleep or I dress you. Either way benefits me but not you, so what do you say?"

Lelouch threw her a daggers look. If looks could kill, C.C. would be lying there on the floor, dead, with a pool of blood around her and a horrified expression on her face.

He snatched the clothes from her hand and quickly changed into his pajamas as suggested. C.C. fixed him his usual drink and handed it to him.

"Have a good night, Lelouch," said she when he'd finished the cup and put it on the table.

"You know, C.C." His voice stopped her at the door. She turned around with her hand on the doorknob. Her raised eyebrow prompted him to continue. "I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow," said Lelouch. "I haven't seen all of my family members in so long it's going to feel quite alienated seeing them tomorrow. Besides, my parents won't even be here, so why this sudden change of hearts on their parts?"

"Don't worry about them, Lelouch. Just know that no matter what happens, I'll be by your side." Smirking at his subtly surprised expression, she continued, "It's my duty to serve you, isn't it? And I would want to do it perfectly."

"Thank you, C.C."

"Good night."

"Good night."

This time, it was C.C. who had a pounding headache inside her skull.


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch did not wake up on the right side of the bed this morning. He looked even more tired and beat than yesterday, and it worried the old, dear butler.

"Did you put in a lot last night, too?" he hissed through gritted teeth when they're standing by in the broad, bright-lit dining room, and Lelouch was leisurely eating his breakfast.

"No. Why did you ask?"

"He looks a bit under the weather again. What happened?"

"The reunion happens," whispered C.C., earning a sigh from Kellard.

Lelouch turned his head around to face the couple standing a few feet behind him. "Has the newspaper arrived?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," said Kellard respectfully.

Lelouch raised his delicately shaped eyebrow. "That's strange. The newspaper boy's never late before."

"There's always the first time for everything, Lelouch," said C.C.

"Bring me the newspaper when it comes, will you?"

"Yes, sir."

When the table was cleared, Lelouch stood up. C.C.'s gaze quickly rested upon him.

"Will you resign to your study room now?" she asked, to which he shook his head.

"Not today," said he. "I have to get ready for my family."

"What do you wish to do?"

"I think I will… stay in my room for the time being. Ah, when is Nunnally coming?"

C.C. froze at the question. However, she recovered relatively quickly. "She'll be back around the evening."

"I want her to be back sooner to meet the family members."

"Really, Lelouch? You honestly think your sister will want to meet them and be verbally abused by them?"

Lelouch's eyebrows twitched. "They're not that bad, C.C."

"Is that so? Last night, someone was complaining about them."

"No matter how bad it gets, they're still family, and as Britannias, we have to stick together."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea for an innocent girl like Nunnally, Lelouch," said C.C. with slightly wrinkled brows.

"It's set," he said with a determination on his face, and his lips were set into a straight line. "I'll personally call Euphie and tell her to bring Nunnally back by lunch's time because that's when they'll be here, right?"

C.C. put up her hands in surrender. "Fine, do what you wish, Lelouch. Just don't come crying to me when Nunnally comes crying to you."

'

There was a knock on the door to the butler's quarters.

"Come in," said he. The door opened to reveal the green-haired chief maid.

"C.C., what brings you here?" he asked, a bit surprised because she never visited his room before.

"Kellard." Was there a tiny note of franticness in her voice that he detected? "We have a problem."

"What is it?" He took off his reading glasses and put them down in the middle of an open book. His eyes were studying C.C. as she moved herself to sit at the edge of his bed.

"It's Lelouch. He wants to see Nunnally by lunch's time."

"That's…" Kellard's eyes widened considerably.

"We didn't think this through when we invited Suzaku and Euphie. Their coming can certainly wave off some suspicions but what about Nunnally? Lelouch will definitely question her whereabouts."

"Well, we can just say that Nunnally is staying with someone else?"

C.C. shook her green mane.

"There's a road block somewhere and-"

"That won't do if Suzaku and Euphie were here."

"Gah!"

C.C. remained silent as the older man racked his brain to come up with something.

"I've thought of everything, Kellard," she said. "Nothing is going to save us now. If we hadn't invited Suzaku and Euphie, he'll still want to see his sister, and there's no way we can deny him of that for his family is coming." C.C.'s golden, usually bright irises suddenly turned a shade darker. "The secret will remain intact, but I'm not sure his sanity will…"

Kellard looked at her sadly. "But at least the suffering won't last long, right?"

C.C. glanced down at her hands. "Ah, you're right. It won't." Her voice was but a distant whisper.

'

There were many, way too many people cramped up in a place for Lelouch's taste. And still, no sign of his sister anywhere.

Earlier, his chief maid had asked him if he wished to invite some of his closest friends, and Suzaku Kururugi was the first one to pop up in his head. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. Somewhere along the line, Suzaku had met C.C. and even though her position was inferior to his, he still treated her with the same respect he would to any royal person, and that particular had earned him Lelouch's friendship.

Of course, Euphie was the raven-haired teen's step-sister so he assumed she was also on the guests' list. And what kind of a boyfriend would Suzaku be if he let his innocent, good-natured girlfriend go alone to a snobby, mean-spirited, unpleasant, and nasty family gathering?

And if those two went, then there's no way they wouldn't take Nunnally with them. Lelouch could now see his sister sooner than the appointed time. That brought an almost invisible smile upon his face, and he told C.C. to invite them.

Like she even needed his permission.

Suzaku and Euphie were the last ones to come. Dust was settling outside. Inside, all of the other Britannia family members were lounging about in the huge, spacious dining hall. Along a lengthy wall of the brightly-lit hall, there was a long table on which full glasses of expensive champagne and wines, and small plates of snacks were laid. Dinner's main dishes would soon be brought out. Right now, everyone was merely engaged in small, lazy talks.

"So how are you doing, dear cousin?" asked a lady with very long and straight silvery hair. She must not look very old but her hair's color gave off an impression that she was quite beyond her prime time.

"I'm doing well, Lucinda," answered Lelouch. The lady only smiled slightly before bringing a glass of red wine to her bright red lips.

"How's Father?" asked Lelouch. He hadn't met his parents for as long as he could remember, and from what he knew, Lucinda and her boyfriend were working with Charles on some type of project back in the homeland.

"Oh, you know how your father is," said Lucinda in that lazy tone, and it suddenly reminded him so much of a certain person. "He's very stubborn just like you," she sighed. "Whenever I give him an idea and he doesn't like it, he doesn't even bother to make the rejection sound decent." A louder sigh was heard.

"Then why do you stick around?"

"I have to. I have some… hm, financial problems at the moment, and your father is our best shot." She smirked. "He's not too bad. He likes to be praised, so praising him is what I do."

"Praising him so much will be your downfall," said Lelouch, earning a raised brow from the older woman. "You think you have him wrapped around your finger by constantly fawning on him. Oh, how wrong you are, cousin," Lelouch laughed lightly. "One day, you'll heed my advice. The only ones who have fallen before are those ready to fail others."

"What does _that _even mean?" Lucinda asked with widened eyes.

Lelouch merely shrugged. "You'll see one day, cousin. Ah, there they are." He stood up.

Indeed, Euphie and Suzaku were right there, at the threshold of the grand doors to the dining hall.

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Euphie happily as she bounced on him and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I miss you!"

"Arg! Euphie- I-" He was struggling to loosen her arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his best friend simply standing there, smirking with arms crossed across his broad chest. "I miss you, too." He gasped, finally managing to make her stop suffocating him. Euphie beamed brightly at him before glancing around. "Wow, so many people," she said in awe.

"Euphie," Lucinda said. She had stood up when Lelouch did, and was now standing beside the raven-haired teen. "How are you, dear? You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, Lucinda." Euphie smiled brightly. "I'm well. How about you?"

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, shaking hands with the brown-haired teen. The latter smiled and said, "Nice party you have here. Sorry for coming up so late. You know there's a road construction out there and we had to take some detours."

"It's alright. The party isn't as nice as you think, Suzaku," said Lelouch grimly. "You know how it is with my family members. It's all a façade that I'm too tired to put up with. Now, where's Nunnally?"

"She's upstairs. C.C. is helping her unpacking stuff," replied Suzaku.

"She can do that later, can't she? I haven't seen my sister in a week. It's time I saw her now, and it's only right that she comes down to meet the members even though I'm sure she's happier upstairs."

Suzaku was shaking his head. "No can do, Lelouch," said he, wagging his finger. "Before we came here, Euphie was begging me to take her and Nunnally shopping. How could I refuse, right? So I did, and man, they bought a lot of stuff." Suzaku's eyes widened. "I'm telling you, even for a guy like me, carrying all those shopping bags is like lifting a 50lbs weight!"

"What does that have to do with her unpacking?" asked Lelouch, frowning. "Never mind, I'm going up to see her." He started walking past Suzaku. The latter shot out an arm to catch the former's.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You're going to leave your guests here?"

"It won't take long, Suzaku," said Lelouch, a bit annoyed as he tugged his arm free and strolled away.

Suddenly, C.C. appeared by the doorway, and thus blocking his way.

"Where are you going, Lelouch?" she asked. Two maids were behind her and they were holding trays of food.

"The main courses are starting," stated his chief maid.

"I'm going up to see my sister. I take it that you've finished helping her unpack?" said Lelouch.

C.C. stood there for a second while the maids passed her to move into the room behind Lelouch. Finally, she shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not possible," said she.

"What?" There was a note of bewilderment in Lelouch's tone.

"She's having a surprise for you," replied C.C. nonchalantly.

"A surprise?"

"Are you slow today or something, boy?" C.C. sighed. "Yes, a surprise. I'm sure Suzaku had told you about their little shopping spree, correct? Well, seems like she got something for you and she doesn't want you to see it quite yet. Perhaps after the party."

"What is it?" Curiosity was getting the better of him.

"If I told you then the element of surprise would be lost, wouldn't it?" A deadpanned expression passed over the girl's face.

"That's not like Nunnally," said Lelouch. "She doesn't like surprises."

"Well, I told you, didn't I, Lelouch?" The green-haired girl smirked. "She's come of age."

At that, Lelouch's face suddenly turned a slightest shade pinker. "That's not possible!" he stammered.

Another, louder sigh escaped C.C.'s lips. "You're so dull on these things. But anyway, are we going to stand here and have a heart-to-heart conversation about a woman's coming of age, or would you prefer to step back in and entertain your guests who hardly ever come?"

Frowning, eyebrows twitching, and facial contortions at such difficult choices, Lelouch finally uttered the loudest sigh possible and picked the second offer. "I'd better see her after this, C.C.," he muttered through tightly gritted teeth. His chief maid said nothing as she followed him inside.

'

"More wine!" a voice was booming in a corner, followed by many laughter and snickers.

"Lelouch!" The raven-haired teen turned at the sound of his name and found another one of his closest friends running toward him.

"Milly," said Lelouch, surprised as he stood up. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been here for a while." The blond-haired girl was beaming at him. Her bright, dark-blue eyes shone under the chandelier's light. "I was helping Nunnally prepare a surprise for you." She winked at him.

"So I've heard," said Lelouch. Now, he was feeling quite anticipated. Oh, how he wished the party would end already so he could see his sister! "Is she well?" asked Lelouch as he and Milly walked back to the couch from which he'd just risen.

"Of course! She's bright and happy as ever," grinned the blonde. "She missed you, Lelouch."

"Me, too. This is the longest time we've been apart, I believe."

"She doesn't wish to be apart from you again," Milly was saying. "She told me that she'd hate to see her brother so sad at her leaving him, so she won't ever leave your side again, Lelouch."

"That's really comforting." Lelouch smiled. "I'm glad she finally understands how a big brother feels. If that's what she wishes, then that's what I'll give her."

Milly returned his smile.

"Ahh, I want some champagne," exclaimed the blonde as she stood up. "Be right back, okay?"

Lelouch nodded and sat back in the couch. His bright, violet orbs were staring at the clock, counting down the seconds until the party ended. A sigh escaped his thin lips. There were still many, many and many seconds between him and his sister. He couldn't quite understand why he couldn't get to see her now, and why she hadn't made an appearance yet. That's not like Nunnally. She's a very courteous girl who had great manners. Surely she wouldn't leave her guests, especially her beloved brother, hanging. At that, Lelouch was about to stand up but was interrupted by a young man. His step-brother, Lucas. A man in his twenties, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked tipsy and his speech was slurry when he spoke: "Lelouch, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Lucas. Can someone please stop asking me how I'm doing? Because I am doing fine," muttered Lelouch. Lucas flopped down on the couch next to him.

"I don't think so, Lelouch." He hiccupped. "Not after what happened."

"What happened?" A frown appeared on the teen's face.

"What hap- What the? You know, you and your sister and the-"

"Ah! Lucas!" Suddenly, Euphie fell onto the couch, right between the two men, and almost knocked Lucas's glass out of his hand. He gasped while trying to steady it and stared at his step-sister. Even Lelouch was surprised.

"How are you doing, Lucas?" asked Euphie, with that bright, never-dimming smile on her pretty face. Her face was flushed due to the excitement and dancing and all the heat in this place.

"Hm, uhh, I'm fine." He hiccupped again. "You look the same, Euphie. You haven't changed at all. How old are you now?"

"Nineteen," she grinned. "That's a good thing, right? Me not changing?"

"No." He was wagging his finger. "That's bad. I suppose you never hit puberty then." He laughed.

"Lucas," Lelouch said in a warning voice. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Why not?" challenged the brunette.

"At least be respectful when you talk to a lady."

He waved a hand dismissively at the raven-haired teen. "You and your moral codes. They make me sick. Anyway." He tried to look over Euphie's shoulder. "What's up with you?"

"What?" Lelouch was slowly losing interest in the matter.

"What do you mean "what?" You know perfectly "what"! About what happened!"

"What _did _happen?" He turned his icy glare toward his step-brother.

Lucas's eyes became rounder. "The acc-"

"The excitement is here!" Euphie cut in again. "Come, Lucas. Gosh, you're so drunk." She was laughing wildly, pulling him to his wobbly feet. "Come dance with me, Brother."

"No, Euphie- I'm not up for dancing right now! I'm gonna… I'm gonna puke…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Euphie was dragging him across the floor. "When you're at a party like this, you have to enjoy it, Lucas. Not sitting around and drinking wine!"

Soon, they were lost amidst the groups of people.

Lelouch sat there, dazed. What the heck just happened?

"Don't mind him," a voice was saying. Lelouch looked up and saw it was C.C.

She was pouring herself a glass of wine. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't drink, C.C. You know that."

"It's once in a while thing. Come on, everyone drinks here. Even Suzaku and Milly." As if on cue, the brown-haired teen's voice boomed from a distant corner, and Lelouch could easily see him standing there with a glass of wine in his hand. His other free hand was doing some wild gestures and his face was flushed red. Milly, no doubt, had already downed a gallon of champagne. And Euphie… She must have done something for her to act interestingly like that.

"Fine," muttered Lelelouch as he took the glass from her. "Just one," he said warningly.

"Just one," she nodded.

'

Lelouch's curiosity always got the best of him.

He wanted to know what Lucas was about to say before Euphie randomly interfered. And he did find his step-brother. Lucas was sitting in a tall heap against the wall in a corner near where the long table that held food stood. He was simply slumping there with his long legs stretched out before him and his hands loosely clasped together. His head was resting upon his chest so Lelouch assumed he'd already passed out.

"Hey, Lucas," said the raven-haired teen as he tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi, Lucas."

No movement.

"Are you alive? Tsk, this guy..." He was on the verge of shaking the poor teen out of his wits when a shrilling voice interrupted him.

"Oh, he can't hear you. Can't you see he's long gone?" Turning around, Lelouch was met by a tall, slim woman. Her hair was medium-length and had a soft chestnut color. Her dark eyes were studying him, and there was something in them that was akin to dazedness. Not a surprise since she was holding a tall, crystal glass filled with amber fluid in her hand.

Standing up, Lelouch said, "I wanted to ask him about something."

"About what?" Even her speech was slightly slurred.

"Probably nothing important, but he was about to tell me something before he was interrupted."

"Like what?"

"Only if I'd known that much." The teen sighed. "It's probably nothing." Lelouch was about to sidestep her when she spoke: "How are you doing, Lelouch?"

How many times had he been asked that question? Lelouch couldn't keep count anymore, and it irritated him.

"I'm fine," he glared at her. "It's understandable to make such inquiries when we haven't seen each other in so long, but to think that this caring façade has been put up for this long ever since the gathering started is a bit too much, don't you think, Myranda?"

The older woman simply stared at him. Then, she uttered a sigh. "You're known for always putting up a tough front, Lelouch. But this isn't the time to act all tough and mighty when we're all together. It's okay to talk about it, you know."

"What_ are _you talking about?"

She reached a hand out to place it on his shoulder. He glanced down at it and was quite surprised at the intimacy. "I understand that it isn't easy to cope with it, but it's best that you don't hold anything in. Just let it all out," said Myranda. "There's no shame in crying."

"What? I don't-"

"More wine, Madam?"

Both Lelouch and the woman turned around and to say that Lelouch was merely surprised at the way C.C. addressed a noble was a great understatement.

C.C. had never, ever uttered a word of such delicacy like this to anyone, not even him, her long-time master, the real reason why she's still staying in this place. So to think that she actually just said "Madam" to a complete stranger baffled Lelouch so much that he ended up gaping at her.

His chief maid was holding a bottle in her hands. Her face was void of emotions, and her eyes were completely expressionless.

"Oh yes," said Myranda cheerfully. "You have the best wine in the country here, Lelouch."

Then, it happened.

As C.C. was pouring wine into the guest's crystal glass, someone bumped into her, presumably another drunkard (but from out of the corner of Lelouch's eye, he thought the person he saw was Milly), then hell broke loose.

Myranda screeched, gasped, screamed for the substance had gotten on her apparently very expensive gown that was decorated around the neckline with emerald gems. C.C. was apologizing, and the woman was waving her arms around with a shocked and abashed expression on her face. Then, C.C. offered to take her to the restroom, but the woman grudgingly refused, saying she could do it on her own and stormed away angrily, all the while cursing loudly.

C.C. then turned to Lelouch. "You'd better go wash, too," said she. "You weren't completely out of the warzone, Lelouch."

Glancing down, he knew exactly what she meant. The amber fluid didn't spare him.

'

Lelouch closed the bathroom's door behind him, heaved a heavy sigh and went back to the dining hall. Suddenly, he stopped and glanced at the direction of the staircase. He didn't care about surprises right now. He just wanted to see his sister, and she hadn't even come down yet! What was taking her?

His feet were carrying him toward the stairwell when a thought popped into his head. What if there really were a surprise for him, and he'd spoil it by coming up right now? Would Nunnally be mad? But then again, it wasn't like Nunnally to not come down and greet the guests. She's a girl with great manners. Something must be wrong…

Frowning, Lelouch let his feet carry him until a voice halted him.

"Let go!" It was C.C.

Turning around, he realized the voice was coming from the kitchen's corridor. He stepped back, glanced at the staircase again before advancing toward the sound.

"Let me go," C.C. was saying again through gritted teeth, and trying to yank her wrist free of a man's grasp.

Said man was Mao. Lelouch knew him. He was Lucinda's boyfriend. An obnoxious man that Lelouch hated every bit of him. And now, he's harassing his chief maid. That's simply unacceptable.

"Heh, you're really pretty for a maid, C.C.," Mao was saying. His eyes showed lust that it made C.C. cringe inside. "A bastard like Lelouch doesn't deserve someone like you, beautiful. I'm rich, too, you know. I can buy you off, and you can be my maid, and I'll give you everything you've ever wanted." He leaned forward. C.C. drew back in disgust.

"I'm not a property that can just be bought," she said coldly, all the while trying to break free from him, but he was too strong for her. "For the last time, let me go."

"You heard the lady. Let her go."

Mao and C.C. both turned to look at the source of the voice, and they were equally surprised.

"Lelouch…" said C.C.

"Oh, it's the master of the house," Mao said mockingly. He still hadn't let go of C.C.'s wrist. In fact, he pulled her close, earning a gasp from her.

Lelouch's eyes hardened and his hand balled into a fist. "Mao, don't make me repeat myself." There were volumes of threat in his voice. "Let C.C. go."

"Hmm," Mao drawled. "You don't deserve her, Lelouch. Surely, you don't. Your house isn't as beautiful as mine. You're not rich as me. You can't give her everything she wants, but I can do that! Come on, Lelouch, name your price. She's too pretty to be stuck with someone pathetic like you."

"If you treat her like a property that can be easily bought, then you don't know how to treat a human at all. And you want me to entrust her to you? Don't make me laugh, Mao."

Mao's eyes darkened dangerously. "Fine, if you don't want to earn some bucks, then I'll just keep her for free." Then, he started taking off with C.C. in the opposite direction.

"Mao!"

"Let me go!"

"Heh, what are you gonna do, Lelouch? Punch me-"

A fist landed on the silver-haired man's face, nearly breaking his nose in the process and knocking him backward. But Lelouch had never been that strong. His blow hadn't been powerful enough to completely shock the guy. Indeed, Mao recovered quickly, and he sprung forward, returning Lelouch's blow with a blow of his own.

"Lelouch!" gasped C.C. Thankfully, while being preoccupied with Lelouch, Mao had let go of C.C.'s wrist, and now she was free, standing only a few feet behind the silver-haired man.

The raven-haired teen staggered backward. Physical strength had never been his forte, so a simple hit like that almost knocked the light out of him. C.C.'s voice was what kept him still conscious. He fell back on his butt. Blood was gushing from his nose and he was wiping it away with the back of his hand while glaring at his opponent.

"Come on, Lelouch. Give me all you got!" Mao shouted, getting into a fighting stance. "Come on!"

There was no way Lelouch would have survived the fight. There was no one around. The music was too loud to scream for help.

C.C. frantically looked around and her eyes rested on an object. She briskly walked toward it with trembling hands.

Lelouch had stood up. He didn't know what a fighting stance was so he just mirrored Mao's, but he looked ridiculous that Mao laughed.

"You're so pathetic, Lelouch," said he.

"Mao, this could go into Court. Think about this."

"You punched me first! I have a pretty good excuse here. And I'm just defending myself now, aren't I?" Then, he plunged forward. Lelouch braced himself, knowing full-well the result of this battle. But at least C.C. was safe, and that thought comforted him a little.

_Thud!_

Lelouch's eyes widened. His stance and muscles slightly relaxed. His lips slightly parted.

C.C. stood there, panting. Her hands were still holding the object. The vase. Its flowers had all fallen to the floor.

Mao lied there, motionless. Around the top corner of his head, there was a dark red spot staining his white hair.

"I-I had to," C.C. was saying. Her voice shook slightly. "There was no other choice."

Lelouch had bent down to examine the fallen man. He glanced up at her. "He's still alive, don't worry," said Lelouch as he stood up. "Are you okay?" There was a concerned note in his tone that didn't go amiss by her.

C.C. nodded, lowering the vase to the carpeted floor. She then wrapped her arms around herself. "What are we going to do about him?" she asked in a whispered voice as if these walls had ears.

Just as Lelouch was racking his brain to come up with some credible excuses, there were sounds of footsteps coming in their direction.

They both became instantly alert; their muscles tensed and wouldn't relax until the person who came into their field of vision was Suzaku. And he looked worried.

"There you are," he said, walking faster toward them. "When I didn't see Lelouch in the room, I thought-" He stopped short when Lelouch himself came into his sight.

"Lelouch!" The brunette looked surprised. "Where have you-" That's when his eyes befell the sprawling form on the ground, and they widened considerably.

"What the…"

A light bulb went off in Lelouch's head.

"Suzaku," the raven-haired teen said gravely. "I need your help."

'

When Mao came to, he felt like a thousand hammers were literally hammering away on his skull. He groaned loudly, and Lucinda appeared by his side right away.

"Oh, Mao, dear! How are you feeling?" She sat down on the couch next to his lying form, and he struggled to get up and clutched his head in his hand.

"Don't touch that!" There was a considerably big bump on the top right corner of his head.

"Ouch!"

"I told you not to touch it."

"Where am I?"

" Still at Lelouch's house, of course. I couldn't drive you home in this condition."

"Lelouch- That bastard! Where is he?" he roared and suddenly regretted it because a pounding headache was slowly crawling its way into his skull.

"Take it easy, Mao." A cool voice came from somewhere nearby, and Mao darted his eyes to the right to see the raven-haired teen standing there, only a few feet from the couch, with a glass of water in his hand.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better," said Lelouch, handing Mao said glass of water.

Mao could only gape at him. Lelouch was acting like nothing had happened. Even his facial expression remained neutral.

He didn't even take the glass. Instead, it was his girlfriend who did.

"Thank you, Lelouch. Now, dear, drink this-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" roared Mao the second time. He tried to get up but failed. "You attacked me! And where is C.C.?" Indeed, C.C. was nowhere to be seen.

Lelouch raised a brow. "Mao, I think you're confused," said he. "I did not attack you, and why do you want to see my maid?"

"Why do I want to see- Because I'm sure she hit me!"

"She wasn't anywhere nearby, Mao."

"She must have hit me with something," he spat. "From behind!"

"Mao," Lucinda spoke up. "I think you're delusional."

Mao turned to stare at her long and hard, and she continued, "C.C. was with Milly the entire time. Milly? Lelouch's friend? She can vouch for that. What happened was, from what Lelouch and Suzaku and Euphie told me, you were drunk and you were on your way to the bathroom, and apparently on the way back, you must have slipped on the ground, fallen and hit your head." She chuckled wryly. "Why would Lelouch or his maid want to hit you, dear?"

At that, Mao shut his mouth. Surely he wanted to possess C.C., but there was no way he could have outright admitted that in front of his rich girlfriend who worshipped him.

Instead, he glared at the calm-looking teen with such fierceness in his eyes as if to say, "This isn't over."

'

When the last of the Britannias left, and the main doors shut behind them, Lelouch couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. "What a day," he murmured. "I thought they would never leave."

"Is everything going to be okay?" Euphie said worriedly. Obviously, she was referring to the event earlier this evening.

Lelouch nodded. "I believe so." He chuckled. "Mao won't try to do anything now that there are four witnesses saying the same thing. Moreover, no matter how tough he tries to be, he will never displease Lucinda because where else would he be if she kicked him out? After all, they're just leeching off of each other."

"Your family is very interesting, Lelouch," Suzaku said, deadpanned.

"Tell me about it. Now, let's go see the surprise my sister has prepared for me. And I got a lot of questions to ask her, and it can start with why she hasn't made an appearance at all!" He then mumbled, "The surprise had better be good."

C.C., Euphie, Suzaku, Milly and Kellard all exchanged looks with each other.

The door to Nunnally's room opened, and in stepped the raven-haired teen. He stopped short.

It wasn't the fact that the curtains on the windows weren't drawn, or there was a little dust on the bedside table, the floor, the dresser, and the mirror, or the light wasn't on, or there was no sign of anyone ever having been there for a long time. It was the fact that his sister, Nunnally, and her luggage were nowhere to be seen.

Lelouch froze in the doorway, with his back to his friends, his maid and his butler.

"Lelouch," C.C. said cautiously. "Take it easy, Lelouch."

"Did he drink it?" a voice was whispering hastily.

"Yes."

"Did you put in a lot?"

"Yes."

Lelouch slowly turned around. "Where is my sister?" His voice was so low and frosty that it sent goosebumps running along Euphie and Milly's arms.

C.C. stepped forward with her hands out as if surrendering. "Lelouch, you have to take this easy." She stopped when he took a step back.

"Where is my sister?" His voice was slightly raised. His pupils dilated and his hands shook. Suzaku stepped in front of C.C.

"Lelouch, just sit down and we'll tell you about all about it," Suzaku said carefully.

"This isn't funny," said Lelouch through chattering teeth. "If this is the kind of surprise she wants to give me then it's not funny. Nunnally, come out! It's over. Big brother won't be mad at you. Just come out!" He was turning around and shouting. A look of a madman shadowed his face. "Nun-Nunnally…"

"Lelouch, just sit down and we'll explain everything."

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

"She's dead, Lelouch!" Euphie gasped, sobbing furiously. Time seemed to stop for all of them.

"She's been dead for a year, Lelouch," C.C. said quietly. "It was too much of a shock for you to handle that it caused you a high fever, and after you recovered… You weren't quite yourself. You've developed Goldfield Syndrome, a type of anterograde amnesia. You wake up every morning thinking it is June 23rd, and to save you the heartbreak of reliving the tragedy everyday, we have to come up with a story that Nunnally stays over at Euphie's place. Every night before you go to sleep, Lelouch, I mix you a drink that has sleeping pills in it to help you sleep better. When you wake up the next day, your memory of the day before is erased completely and you think, once again, that it is June 23rd.

"No… No… No! YOU'RE LYING!"

"On June 23rd of last year," Suzaku continued the sad narrative. "Nunnally was supposed to come back here after a one-week stay with us. Before her departure, she wanted to go to a nearby woods to pick up some rare flowers for you that only grew around that neighborhood. Only she and her personal maid went, and the only reason why neither Euphie nor I went with her was because the woods was very close by, and a couple of my relatives visited that day so we had to tend to them." Suzaku seemed to be choked with emotions that he could no longer go on. It was Kellard who took over the rest of the story: "While they were there, sir, there was a rockslide, and Miss Nunnally, along with her maid, wasn't fortunate enough to escape it. When you heard of the news, you were so devastated that you remained in bed for more than two weeks. After that, you had an unusually high fever, and when you recovered, sir, you no longer remembered the events after June 23rd. In your head, Nunnally was still alive and was staying at Miss Euphemia's place, and we've tried our best to make that belief happen."

There was a long, dead silence after the tragic narrative ended, save only for the sobbing of Euphie.

Then it was all blackness for Lelouch.

"Lelouch!"

Had Suzaku not been where he was, the raven-haired teen would have ended face-first on the floor.

"Let's get him to bed," C.C. said gravely. "This way."

After they had put the grief-stricken teen in his bed and made sure he was comfortable, and that when he woke up the next day, everything would look exactly the same as before, they exited the room.

"It's a good thing that the pills kicked in right then," murmured C.C. "If not, I doubt his sanity could withstand the strain."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Milly as she glanced at the closed door.

"He will. Tomorrow morning, he won't have any recollections of what happened; it will just be another June 23rd for him."

_Sometimes, I wish you never woke up…_

'

Lelouch squinted at the sunlight coming in through the windows; their curtains were being drawn by his chief maid.

Sensing movement behind her, C.C. turned her head around. "You're awake, Lelouch?" she asked.

"Ah." He sat up and touched the side of his head, frowning. "My head's pounding," he groaned.

"It's just your imagination. The hot weather can do that to you. Come, let's get you dressed."

Lelouch glanced at her. "Is everything ready for my sister's arrival today?"

C.C. paused for just a split second before answering, "Of course it is, Lelouch. Who do you take me for? An irresponsible chief maid?"

He only chuckled in response.

* * *

**A/N: **I promise you there will be some Lelouch x C.C.'s scenes in the next chapter. A special "thank you sooo much" to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You're my greatest motivation and you've made me really happy! :D Stay tuned for the next update and please don't forget to tell me your thoughts!


End file.
